


Use Your Senses

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/">Bring Back the Porn Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Use Your Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

"Oh my God," Teddy said, straining to hear. "Are you wanking?"

James chuckled. "Maybe."

"Take off the blindfold. I want to see you."

"What if you _taste_ instead?"

Teddy felt the bed shift, the delicious, musky scent of James's arousal shooting straight to his cock.

There was the lightest touch against his lips and Teddy eagerly opened wide, craving the sensation of James's prick heavy in his mouth, but then it was gone.

"Don't tease," Teddy said, desperate. 

"You want to suck me?" 

"Please, Jamie."

"You know I can't resist when you beg," James said, smearing precome over Teddy's lips.


End file.
